Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2a+3(3a+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2a + {3(}\gray{3a+1}{)} $ $ 2a + {9a+3} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {2a + 9a} + 3$ $ {11a} + 3$ The simplified expression is $11a+3$